Parental anxiety, quality and patterning of parental communication, and marital satisfaction have been shown to have a significant impact upon the mental and physical health of infants and children. The proposed study investigates a) prenatal parent education for childbirth, prenatal parent education for child care, and no prenatal parent education and b) the extent to which couples participate jointly in the prenatal parent education classes. The effects of these variables upon the birth experience and upon parental anxiety, communication patterns, marital satisfaction, and parent behaviors six months after childbirth will be examined.